Being Blair
by MoroPinky
Summary: Dear Silly Diary,Being me isn't as easy as it may seem.Something that I wrote down for my OC since I haven't done much with her lately.


**Well, it has been a while since I've written anything to really do with Blair, so here is a quick thing I typed up for her! I hope you all enjoy it. It pretty much goes over how she's adapting to her new life with her sisters and friends and shows how her and Blake are going.**

* * *

><p><em>Being Blair<em>

_By: Moro_

_Dear Silly Diary,_

_This is silly. I'm writing to a book. But, Brad said it might help me later on. I don't see how but, oh well. To begin things off, my name is Blair and me and my sisters have just turned fifteen years old while my older sisters still have a few more days to wait though._

_Anyway, I guess this is where I'm supposed to vent. Well..._

_Being me isn't as easy as some of you may think. I've pretty much taken over the job of being the leader of this small team we have created. When I say we, I mean me, Bonnie, and Bloom have. Breach and Babette are apart of it too but they're more like supervisers and prefer to work on the sidelines and only come when things get too dangerous. It seems like I keep saving their skins though unless my blood acts up._

_Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to being leader. I thought Babette or Breach were going to take over but I was wrong. I was handed over the mantle as leader. I really enjoy working with them though. I'm so glad I have great sisters like them. What can I say? They and all the other people I have met on this crazy adventure are amazing. The RowdyPuffs, Brownie, Bruiser, Bridgette, Bosco, the PowerPuffs themselves, and so many more here in Megaville._

_But not everyone I've met wasn't or isn't as nice as them. Blake. My annoying counterpart. He has turned over a new leaf with his brothers. That's what they say at least. I still don't trust them but I have to admit, they do seem to be trying and they've gained some respect. Some. I am not going soft here. Not at all. Then we have our counterparts from a different dimension. Mine is Beebee, Bloom's is Basil, and Bonnie's is Bootsy. They look like they came from Jersey Shore but without the orange skin._

_However, we have Bret, Brian, and Blaine to watch them and make sure they don't cause havoc. I have to admit, I am a little interested in Bret and I'm trying to get used to this feeling. Anyway, I really don't have much more to say._

_-Blair_

Blair examined the page she had filled up so easily in only seven minutes. She sighed and shut the book before locking it and hiding the key quickly before anyone saw. She then collapsed on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was adapting well to this new life but she wasn't quite used to it.

Like now, she jumped when there was a sudden tap on her bedroom window. She stood up quickly and hurried to the window to see Blake floating there and waving. She narrowed her eyes at him angrily but opened the window anyway. She was greeted by the gentle wind of the night sky blowing her long, snow white hair with a single pink streak in it on the left side of her face.

"What do you want?" Blair asked sharply.

Blake flew in through the window, pushing Blair aside. She glared at him as he looked around the room. "Hmm. So this is how you decorate? I expected something darker."

"I'm not gothic," Blair replied bitterly as she guestured to the window suddenly. "Now, can you please leave? I have to study for a chemistry test tomorrow."

Blake acted as if he didn't hear her and walked over to her bed and picked up the diary with a curious look in his eyes. "What's this?"

"Give it!" Blair shouted and jumped at him.

He moved so that she slammed ontop of her bed. She looked up at him angrily before grabbing his shirt tail and dragging him next to her and reaching for the diary. He grabbed her arm and pinned her down to the bed. Her eyes glowed a light shade of pink before flipping him and now she was strattling his waist and was successfully holding the diary in the air. She smirked down at him.

"I win," Blair said happily. "Just like I always do."

"You do not always win!" Blake shouted, sitting up so fast that he made Blair fall off him and the bed all together onto the floor on her butt. He looked down at her angrily. "You do not!"

"Do to!" Blair yelled as she stood up and glared at him angrily with her hands on her hips.

Blake suddenly stood up, a head taller than her, and looked down her. "Prove it."

"How am I supposed to prove it?" Blair questioned.

"I bet you can't kiss as good as I can," Blake stated with a smirk.

Blair glared. "What does that got to do with anything?"

"So I'm right?" Blake questioned and crossed his arms.

Blair's glare became powerful as her eyes glowed pink again. "You are not! If you were to kiss me right now I would feel completely nothing!"

The next thing she knew, he had grabbed both sides of her face and smashed his lips against hers. Her eyes returned to normal and she was frozen. It had seemed like time had stopped. However, she soon gave into the kiss. After a few moments, they backed their faces away from each other and they were panting heavily.

"See," Blair said, breathless. "Absolutely nothing..."

Blake shook his head with a bitter smile on his face. He pushed Blair back and walked towards the window. He gave her one last glance over his shoulder before jumping out the window and taking off with a black streak behind him to the house across the street where he lived, leaving Blair standing by her bed, confused and flustered.


End file.
